freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Home Video
Nicknames: WATCH OUT FOR THAT TRUCK! This logo is the Walt Disney Home Video logo that was used from 1991 through 2002. Logo On a black, blue gradient, or even rarely, a green gradient background, we see the signature of Walt Disney, and the words "HOME VIDEO" below it, in gold. Both elements shine. Scare Factor Low to Medium. The logo's appearance, as well as it's 4-note jingle, is sudden, and can startle you. You may wish to hide somewhere before it appears for this reason. Low for the Olivia variant. The little kid popping into your face may scare quite a few. WATCH IF YOU DARE Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1993 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Disney logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Fucking Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Robert De Niro Category:Logos that scare Ellen DeGeneres Category:2016 Category:Logos that are FOX Category:20th Century Fox Category:Logos That Could Scare Zach Elliott Category:Home Video Companies Category:Logos that make The Last Airbender cry for mercy Category:Logos that make Lance Mcclain turn into a pine tree bwcause he is scared and kill shiro to heavy metal Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make Eevee cry for her Serena Category:R.I.P Baby Flurry Heart Category:R.I.P Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that breaking Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that breaking Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that killed Baby Flurry Heart Category:Logos that make Aang (Avatar Worlds) cry for dear life. Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Buzz you missed the truck! We're not aiming for the truck! Allahu Akbar! Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Super scary logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Ominous Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1975 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare Tom and Jerry Category:Logos that scare Caliou Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Taken From The Ghost Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Taken From The Cucumber Of Death Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that make togepi cry Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:1970's Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:1970's Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos That Scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Natsu Dragneel hates this Channel avatar Category:Dumbies Category:Stupid logos Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:OMG Logos Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOWOWOWOWOWO OH OH OH Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:W Category:A Category:L Category:T Category:D Category:I Category:S Category:N Category:E Category:Y Category:H Category:O Category:M Category:V Category:Logos that Scare Katara and Aang (ATLA) Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu and Make them cry for the Avatar and the Firelord Category:Logos Witch Make Nina (Pocoyo) Laugh Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Turn Marcelino into boiling water and attack Jalen. Category:Logos that Make Zuko (ATLA) laugh Category:Logos that make Zuko throw his keyboard at Aang. Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez throw a tantrum Category:Logos that Scare Toddler Dory Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald laugh Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Childish Logos Category:Babies Category:It's for toddlers!